The present invention relates to a fluid dispenser assembly of the type employing a container having a tubular insert disposed in the container opening and more particularly to a fluid dispenser assembly of the type for receiving an elongated applicator attached to a screw cap which is employed for sealing the container.
It is known to provide various fluids, such as a correction fluid or the like, in a container such as a bottle wherein the brush-type applicator is attached to a screw cap, and received in the bottle neck when not in use. Such bottles generally are provided with an insert disposed in the bottle neck, the insert having a restricted opening to regulate the amount of fluid dispensed or more particularly through which the elongated applicator is drawn when removed from the bottle to thereby prevent excess fluid from being retained on the applicator.
A problem often arises in that the insert employed is a force fit within the neck of the bottle and is generally inserted into the neck of the bottle having a portion or flange extending over the bottle neck opening which in effect serves as a sealing member when the screw cap is applied to the container. The problem occurs due to the adherence of the screw cap to the flange or upper portion of the insert which may cause the insert to be removed when the screw cap is removed. As fluid accumulates on the insert from dispensing or more particularly from brush wiping and bottle shaking, adhesion between the insert and the cap takes place which allows the insert to be removed with the cap. Without an insert in place, there is no surface to prevent excess fluid from being retained on the applicator, there is little means to regulate the amount of fluid dispensed or no surface for the cap to seal against and there is a larger than desired opening from which fluid may be spilled.
Prior solutions to the above problem have focused on increasing the diametrical interference between the insert and the bottle neck, to include annular rings around the outside of the insert, and/or to include an internal ring on the inside diameter of the bottle lip. While these expedients all increase the retention force of the bottle in the insert, they also increase the insertion force required to assemble the insert into the bottle. Further, the inclusion of rings on the outside of the insert or an internal lip on the bottle neck may create a problem in molding of the insert or the bottle thereby making fabrication of the assembly more complex and therefore more costly.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fluid dispenser assembly, more particularly a type having a tubular insert which is contacted by a closable screw cap wherein unintended removal of the insert during removal of the screw cap is inhibited.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fluid dispenser of the type described above wherein rotation of the tubular insert due to rotation of the screw cap is inhibited.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a fluid dispenser of the type described above which is a simple assembly to manufacture and economical to produce.